marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alphonso Mackenzie
Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie was a mechanic who worked with Coulson's Team. Biography Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" Mack conversed with Antoine Triplett and was disappointed that the team had not brought back any new technology for him to work with. Mack later assisted the team in readying their weapons and equipment. "Heavy is the Head" Once Skye and Trip returned with a Quinjet with cloaking abilities, Coulson had Mack go over the plane's specs so he could reverse-engineer the cloaking technology, a task Mack was ultimately successful in as Coulson was able to demonstrate his "arsenal" of cloaked planes to Brigadier General Glenn Talbot. Later, Mack helped Leo Fitz develop a device that could stop Carl Creel, a Hydra assassin that could absorb any substance into his body and transform the molecules of his body into that substance. Fitz, who was brain-damaged from almost drowning, had trouble conveying his ideas to his subordinates, and would often give in to outbursts of rage. Mack was able to calm Fitz down, and the two of them started to bond over their work. They found a device Fitz came up with in the past that would counter Creel's abilities. "Making Friends and Influencing People" To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "One Door Closes" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added ''Laws of Nature ''To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man" To be added "Devils You Know" To be added "4,722 Hours" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added "Watchdogs" To be added "Spacetime" To be added "Paradise Lost" To be added "The Team" To be added "The Singularity" To be added "Failed Experiments" To be added "Emancipation" To be added "Forgiven" To be added "Ascension" To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. superior. *Leo Fitz - Ally. *Jemma Simmons - Ally. *Antoine Triplett - Ally. *Skye - Ally. *Melinda May - Ally. *Isabelle Hartley - Ally. *Idaho - Ally. *Lance Hunter - Ally. *Billy Koenig - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Henry Simmons ***Season 2 **** Shadows (First appearance) ****"Heavy is the Head" ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" ****"Face My Enemy ****"A Hen in the Wolf House" ****"A Fractured House" ****"The Writing on the Wall" ****"The Things We Bury" ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Aftershocks" ****"Who You Really Are" ****"One of Us" ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ****"One Door Closes" ****"Afterlife" ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 ****"Laws of Nature" ****"Purpose in the Machine" ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man" ****"Devils You Know" ****"4,722 Hours" ****"Among Us Hide..." ****"Chaos Theory" ****"Many Heads, One Tale" ****"Closure" ****"Maveth" ****"Bouncing Back" ****"The Inside Man" ****"Parting Shot" ****"Watchdogs" ****"Spacetime" (Mentioned only) ****"Paradise Lost" ****"The Team" ****"The Singularity" ****"Failed Experiments" ****"Emancipation" ****"Absolution" ****"Ascension" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Mack is a S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison to the CIA. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' MackenzieSeason2.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Image Alphonso Mack.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image MackS3.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image "Heavy is the Head" Episodehith.jpg "Bouncing Back" AoSHIELD-3-11-16.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-20.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-21.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-22.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-23.jpg "Parting Shot" Parting Shot 7.jpg Parting_Shot_13.jpg Parting_Shot_14.jpg Parting_Shot_18.jpg "Watchdogs" Watchdogs 13.jpg Watchdogs 14.jpg Watchdogs 17.jpg "Failed Experiments" AoS-S3-E19-08.jpg Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Inventors Category:African-Americans